


A lesson in topping(and why I'm better)

by jungkookiebaby



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (From the cock), Among other positions, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Harry Potter, Crying Harry Potter, Doggy Style, Hung Draco Malfoy, Kissing, M/M, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Stomach Bulge, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungkookiebaby/pseuds/jungkookiebaby
Summary: "I am a good top, all my sexual partners have said so," Harry said petulantly, annoyed that his honor was being questioned this way."Harry, if they didn't leave your flat able to see a new spectrum of colors, then you aren't better than me," Draco smirked at him from across the table.~Or, Draco fucks Harry into his mattress.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 353





	A lesson in topping(and why I'm better)

**Author's Note:**

> Scroll down to the second tilda, aka ( ~ ) to skip the background paragraph and straight to the... yeah😶

* * *

"Draco? Funny running into you, I didn't know you were back in England!" Harry exclaimed, curious to what Draco was doing in London, shopping at Sainsbury's. 

Draco smiled at him from the breakfast aisle, setting quick oats in his basket.

"Yeah, I just moved back last week. My mother's been missing me, and my program in France finished a few weeks ago."

"That's ace Draco! How was it?" 

"It was alright. It was good brushing up on my French, and of course learning from Professor Bernard, the potions master there, was wonderful as well." 

Harry grinned, "I'm glad; You should meet me and Hermione tonight at _Finnigan's,_ the new bar Seamus' brother opened up. It'll be fun," he said.

Draco looked uncertain for a moment, hesitating, but seeing Harry's pouting expression, he nodded his head, caving easily.

~

"I _am_ a good top, all my sexual partners have said so," Harry said petulantly, annoyed that his honor was being questioned this way. 

"Harry, if they didn't leave your flat able to see a new spectrum of colors, then you aren't better than me," Draco smirked at him from across the table, Hermione having gone off somewhere. 

Harry knew she was with the tall brunette she'd been eye fucking from across the bar the whole night, finally getting the guts to talk to him after a good douse of liquid courage. 

How he and Draco reached this topic of conversation, he didn't really know, nor did he care. 

"I've made someone cum just by whispering naughty things in their ear," Harry said, waiting for Draco to look on in awe.

Draco smiled softly, leaning forward and saying in a quiet voice, "I've made someone cum from just looking at them from across a bar." 

Harry glared at him in disbelief, but then thought about it again, seeing Draco's eyes hooded with… arousal?

Perhaps he really had and he wasn't a filthy liar. 

Harry gulped, and reached for his half filled drink quickly, tipping it back and feeling it burn down his throat.

"So? My place or yours?"

Harry almost choked.

~

He cried out into his pillow as Draco pounded roughly into him, not giving him even a moment's respite.

"A-ah, Dr-Draco please, oh Merlin," he gasped out, arching his back further as Draco changed his angle, going even deeper inside of him.

"Fuck Harry, you feel so good," Draco moaned out between heavy breaths.

Draco draped himself over Harry's back, latching his mouth onto the dip where Harry's neck met his shoulder.

Harry panted harshly, keening at the sharp feeling as Draco sucked hard, no doubt leaving a bruise.

He should tell him to stop, but the idea of everyone knowing what they'd done tomorrow made his cock twitch.

He thrust into Harry even harder than before, and he didn't know how it was possible. 

He fisted the sheets beside his head, trying to get any sort of leverage, but Draco kept on moving and Harry couldn't get any grip.

"Ngh, Draco, fuck me harder, please," he whined out, not even thinking at this point, about to forget his name in the next minute or so. 

"As you wish," Draco growled, and Harry felt his cock twitch. 

He stopped for just a moment, and Harry almost cried out in frustration, but then he was being pulled up easily, his back meeting flush with Draco's strong torso. 

Draco's large pale hands enveloped Harry's hips, pushing him back hard on the enormous cock still inside his tight hole. 

Draco started fucking into him again, with even more energy than before, his fat cock rubbing against Harry's prostate with every hard thrust inside. 

Harry looked down, moaning loudly; he could see his tummy bulge out every time Draco pounded deep inside of him.

He let his head fall back on the other's shoulder, his fingers interlacing with the ones at his hips. 

Draco slowed his pounding, leaning down and tilting Harry's face towards his, kissing him open mouthed, their tongues intertwining and Harry panting into the others mouth. He bit at Harry's bottom lip and he whined; the pain felt so good. 

Draco moved one hand up to grip Harry's neck and quickened the thrusting of his hips again, gradually returning to his previous speed. 

Harry cried out with every push, trying to move his hips back to meet Draco's cock harder, or maybe pull away, not sure which anymore. 

Harry moved his arm back, gripping the back of Draco's hair and tugging hard.

Draco hissed at the slight pain and swiveled his hips, then ground down hard into Harry's ass.

Harry felt his balls tightening, his orgasm nearing, so close that he could feel the beginnings of it.

"Nn, please, please Draco, let me cum," Harry whined out, breathless.

"Awe, baby wants to come?" Draco asked, his tone rough with arousal.

Harry nodded his head desperately, pushing himself back on Draco's length.

"Daddy'll make you come sweetheart," and with that he pushed Harry down onto the bed again, Harry bouncing up slightly at the force, Draco dragging his hips up high. 

The tip of Harry's leaking cock was rubbing against the rough sheets, giving him so much stimulation but not enough to push him over the edge.

Draco fucked hard into his little hole, and Harry could feel the stretch every time he pushed in and out.

Finally, oh finally, Draco reached down and enveloped Harry's length, running his hand down and up once, twice, three times, and when he pressed down on the leaking slit with his thumb, Harry was gone. 

He cried out, his eyes rolling back, fresh tears running down his face as his orgasm embodied him, pulling his muscles tight before loosening, his legs shaking with the force of it.

He slumped harder into the bed, his hips only being held in the air by Draco's hands.

Draco pounded into him almost violently, again and again, the overstimulation teetering between the edges of painful and delicious.

Harry felt Draco's cock twitch inside of him a few times, could feel the others heartbeat in his dick, enveloped in Harry's tightening hole. 

Draco fucked into him one last time, grinding his hips into Harry's ass as he pumped him full of his hot cum.

Harry's eyelids drooped at the feeling, his length giving one last twitch.

Draco pulled out slowly, watching his cum dribble out of Harry's winking hole.

Harry whined at the emptiness and Draco laughed, leaning down and brushing a kiss on the nape of Harry's neck.

"So, how was it?" he whispered.

"I'm still the better top," Harry murmured hoarsely into the pillow, feeling like he had no bones. 

Draco had surely broken his back.

The other hummed, "I see. Would you like to go for a round two? Perhaps I could change your mind?" 

Harry swallowed hard, "M-maybe later, I'm feeling kind of sleepy."

Draco smirked and left the room, going off to get a damp towel. 

Harry would rather die again than admit that that was the best sex he'd ever had in his entire life. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this!  
> Let me know what you thought!(if u want lol)
> 
> I might come back to this and add another chapter, who knows~
> 
> Okay, bye now:)


End file.
